Homunculi stat list
Homunculi stat list Homunculi are grown from harvested organs and dead bio matter in a tank that costs 1 gold per level of homunculi that will be grown in it and one silver per level a day to maintain. The process takes 1 week per body rank plus 1d100 days to complete and the homunculi must be feed half its weight in nutrient biomass a day. Research Homunculus allow to alchemist to modify the homunculi a number of times equal to the level. They can increase or decrease the size by a category, add a physical ability or skill from an organism they have, increase the body bonus by 5. Each change takes an additional 1d10 days regardless of success. Physical abilities available to all homunculi 1 Research to grant: Additional Attack: ''One additional attack, both attacks -20 to arrack roll. ''Tough Hide : ''+5 to natural AC. ''Sprint: ''Once per hour, the homunculi can take a charge action to move 10 times normal speed. ''Trample: ''As a standard action during its turn each round, the homunculi can literally run over an opponent at least one size smaller than itself. It merely has to move over the opponent to deal bludgeoning damage equal to its strength. ''Resistance: ''Choose one of fire, cold, acid, electricity, resistance 5. The same resistance can be chosen multiple times and stacks. For example, picking fire resistance three times would give a total resistance of 15. '''2 Research to grant:' Buff: Once per day'' h''omunculi gains 3d10 temporary bit points (multiple selections do not stack). Improved Grab: ''To use this ability, the homunculi must hit with its attack. If it gets a hold, it can squeeze if it has that ability. ''Adrenal Attack: ''Once per day the homunculi can make a normal attack to deal additional damage equal to its 5x body rank. ''Squeeze (Ex): ''A construct that gets a hold can make a squeeze attack (+45 melee) to deal damage of +Strength modifier grapple attack. ''Heavy Armor Hide: ''+20 deflection bonus to def. -5 movement (multiple selections do not stack). ' ' '''4 Research to grant:' Extra Buff: ''Once per dayhomunculi gains 10d10 temporary hit points (multiple selections do not stack). ''See Invisibility: ''Can ''see invisibility ''(as the power) at all times. ''Gore (Ex): ''Homunculi has horns and gains one additional gore attack with an attack bonus equal to +60, dealing bonus damage +Strength modifier. ''Superheavy Armor Hide: ''+45 deflection bonus to AC. -15 movement (multiple selections do not stack). ''' ''' '''Type 1 ' body -30 body rank = to level max soul rank = to level size - small max stat - 1+level 1 type mobility - 15ft max 1 skill or ability 1 skill(mental) or ability(physical) 1 types of sensory organs 'Type 2 ' body -25 body rank = to level max soul rank = to level size - small max stat - 1+level 1 type mobility - 25ft max 2 skill(mental) or ability(physical) 2 limb/set of limbs 2 types of sensory organs 'Type 3 ' body -20 body rank = to level max soul rank = to level size - med max stat - 2+level 2 type mobility - 35ft max 3 skill or ability 3 skill(mental) or ability(physical) 3 types of sensory organs 'Type 4 ' body -15 body rank = to level max soul rank = to level size - med max stat - 2+level 2 type mobility - 45ft max 4 skill(mental) or ability(physical) 4 limb/set of limbs 5 types of sensory organs 'Type 5 ' body -10 body rank = to level max soul rank = to level size - large max stat - 3+level 3 type mobility - 60ft max 5 skill(mental) or ability(physical) 5 limb/set of limds 5 types of sensory organs